


January 24

by shriquinn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Debauchery, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Reunions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 00:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12421212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shriquinn/pseuds/shriquinn
Summary: A/N: I own nothing except for my OC(s). Featuring: Sam, Dean, Castiel, maybe Crowley, maybe my own character? I am not following the plot line of the show here. I haven't truly been watching it and am just writing this for my own amusement...and maybe other people.Summary: Its Dean’s birthday…anything else I need to share? Hopefully I get this out on time. Warnings: Language, extreme angst, fluff, reunions and debauchery.





	January 24

January 24  
January 24, 2016, just another day in paradise for a hunter, maybe not so much for Dean Winchester. Thirty-fucking-seven years old, not much of a damn difference since thirty-three years ago after his mother died. He was lying in bed with an old lover of his. He had left her maybe a year or so ago, her name was Shri Quinn. He hadn’t seen her since the incident with the Mark of Cain. He threw her into a wall after a freak argument with him being a “monster”.  
The incident happened so many months ago, Dean was barely sure he recalled it thoroughly as he glanced over at a picture of her and him the months after they had finally gotten together. He was busy telling her about his past and all the “family business” he didn’t seem to realize   
"Why didn't you just tell me this had happened sooner, Dean?" she yelled at him from a bit of a distance. The fear on her face clear as day as she watched him like the prey that she had just become to him.  
"The fuck would I tell you? You don't mean anything more to me than a simple fuck! That's all you ever were to me, bitch! A little whore!" he exclaimed at a deafening rate of emotions. He neared her and smirked. "Tell me why I would tell you?"  
"I...I don't know any more," she said with worry in her eyes. As he came closer, she noticed a predatory look in his eyes one of pure malice. "Dean, my Dean wouldn't do this, at least he had never told me that he would," she continued gaining some confidence.  
"Well, the bastard lied! He lied to you and everyone else around him. He doesn't care about you, Baby, Sam, or anyone else. Just leave him alone!" And that's when it happened. Dean, the only man Shri had ever cared about, threw her into a wall. He shook his head and looked at her limp body now almost afraid. He saw blood, her blood, coming from her forehead and some dislocations from the throw. Jesus, he was scared now. "Shri, come back to me!" he pleaded with her body. It felt lifeless, but she was still alive...at least, she had to be alive.  
Her body quivered slightly with a fear of what she had just experienced. The trauma that her body had endured was quite great in comparison to those of a few others that he had known. Living in pain was greater than dying but they were both bad if they were slow deaths. Her's wasn't looking good, so Dean figured he would call for Cas. "Cas...Shri...I...," he said sounding utterly defeated and pained.  
"Right behind you, assbutt," Cas chuckled airlily, but when he saw his niece, he gasped. "She will be all right, but I don't think there is anything I can do. Would you rather I took her away from here? For now at least until the trauma disappates from her memory?" he asked of his friend. Cas knew something was different about Dean for awhile, but after a few bad situations, he figured he couldn't give up now.  
"Uh...I mean, if you think it would be for the best, then by all means," green eyes replied still in pain, but his voice never wavered. He clenched and unclenched his jaw a few times as if hoping by some miracle it would calm his already frayed nerves. He wanted badly to be with her if only to know that she was all right.  
~About an hour later~  
Shri woke up with a pounding headache and in the arms of her father, Gabriel. He was watching her like a hawk and kept a close eye on her to make sure she was healing properly. All broken limbs and the more damaging stuff was healed by his grace. As to the rest of her body, only time would tell how Shri would fare.  
~33 years ago~  
"Take your brother outside as fast as you can! Don’t look back! Now Dean, go!” John screamed at Dean so many years ago. Dean was barely holding on to Sam as he watched his only stable home burn to the ground. The memories tied to this one were horrific. They seemed never ending.  
~Present time~  
It was difficult not to think on everything that had happened to him over the last thirty-three years of his life. Was it any wonder he felt like shit? Nah, all he wanted was to see Shri, Sam and Cas again and everything would be fine in his world.  
Now, Dean recalled why he wound up at some scum of a hellhole bar in the middle of Mississippi. He was looking for her. The only one that he could truly say changed his mind and his heart quicker than most. All he'd ever wanted to do before her was to get in their pants.  
It was never the same with Shri. Shri expected more out of him. For him to show her what being a couple truly meant even if it took a lot of time and patience, Dean made sure he showed her. He just hoped he hadn't messed it up within the last four years.  
His brother and Cas had sent him out of the bunker for awhile to see if there was any sign of a skin walker changing people by turning into their pet and destroying the neighborhood with their new additions. He seemed to remember that was where he'd met her. He chuckled as the memory flashed through his mind.  
~14 years ago~  
Dean was heading to a bar. He'd heard about a few people getting kidnapped from this location a few days ago.He was thinking on the best way to defeat this creature even though he had never really seen one up close before. He thought about calling Bobby in or someone else that might be able to help him.   
Dean saw a girl at the bar with a pair of jeans, a black rock show tshirt and a pair of boots on with a necklace that looked to have a pearl in it. He went over to her and sat down next to her. He noticed her hair first which was auburn and then her golden eyes which really seemed to draw him in. It was like getting drowned in his first shot of whiskey. They chatted briefly. When he found out she was another hunter like himself, Dean was a bit unnerved at first but then he started thinking on the topic treading it carefully. She agreed on one condition, that she be the bait. It seemed crazy for her to do so especially after first meeting him. She said she would fit the profile of the people getting caught better than him since it was male vetalas and vetalas always had a way of going after the opposite sex. She never really told him her name at that point. Just to call her Angel. At that point in time, it didn't make sense to him. Later, after Dean got out of Hell, it would make sense.


End file.
